


You Are Just Another Face Hidden In A Room Full Of Strangers.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cake, Complete, Feeding, Hannibal Lecter is a Tease, Innuendo, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: Unfortunately Will's parents throw a dinner party.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 138





	You Are Just Another Face Hidden In A Room Full Of Strangers.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

There's chatter all around the house, his parents entertaining guests he has no interest in talking to. People mingle in the hallways and doorways. Will wishes they would pick a room and stick to it. He ends up in the kitchen, the quietest place, and emptiest.

There's his father, chatting to a man inside, and a few people chatting outside on the porch, telling hands drawn away from their bodies for their not-so-secret secret cigarettes. Will wonders if his father will join them while his mother is not around to see? Probably.

"Ah, Will," His father calls him over, he has no option but to go join him, smiling at the man his father is speaking to. The man, if he was being truthful, he'd been avoiding all night. The man he already knew and had no way of telling his parents he already knew him without revealing _how_ he knew him. He smiles at him as if he's a stranger and hopes he won't reveal their connection.

"Your son?" He asks, his eyes flickering to Will's face and then back to his father's, a smile on his lips, a smile that could pass as polite but Will knew it to be amused. His blood silently boils with embarrassment as his father nods and needlessly introduces Will to the man. Drawing out the interaction by doing so.

"Hannibal Lecter, you remember the consultation I needed on one of my patients?" Will nods stiffly at his father and pretends to listen to him as his eyes steal chance looks at the former surgeon besides them from the corner of his eye. He sometimes catches his eye and sees the deep amusement present. Will barely holds control over his tongue before long and makes a hasty excuse to leave his father and Hannibal.

Much to Hannibal's amusement, not that his father objects much, the people outside were calling him to join them now and Will knew he wouldn't miss the opportunity to smoke with them. He left as his father and Hannibal were heading outside.

Will decides that his interaction with his father and Hannibal had been more than enough socialising for the evening and takes the opportunity to escape upstairs to his bedroom, a place safe from guests, his parents and particularly _Hannibal Lecter_.

He starts to escape the constriction of the suit the moment his bedroom door is pressed shut. His weight against the solid object as he lets his eyes close and the breath he had been holding in out. _Freedom,_ or something close to it. He grapples with the black bow tie around his throat. Works to ease the knot loose before it hangs lifeless around his neck. Will had been forced to wear the suit by his mother, insisting on something tailor made by some expensive brand that Will had no interest in. Once his bow tie has seen defeat he shows the same malice to the stuffy dinner jacket clinging soullessly to his body. He feels better already, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his white shirt for good measure. He moves away from the door once he's sure no-one would come barging in after him. Once he's sure he's going to be left alone for the rest of the night.

Sitting at the end of his bed and staring at the bow tie and jacket left on the floor where he had formerly stood. Will had never, and would never, see any point to his parents networking, which they always insisted on dressing up as a simple dinner party or afternoon tea. He had always been able to escape them in the past, appear once at the start of the night, the polite and respectful son of the prestigious couple and that would be that. His duties fulfilled for the night and he would be allowed to stay in his room until it was all over.

He had not been so lucky tonight. His mother had insisted he be present for longer, mingle with their guests and eat the food he had no appetite for. Will had failed to reason with his mother before the first guest was ringing at the door and he was forced to comply.

Will falls to his bed, face down as he muffles his breath into his pillow. Exhausted, or something like exhaustion, slowly seeps inside of his head. There's faint chatter from downstairs but Will tunes it out. Shuts his eyes and concentrates on his breathing.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

The chatter becomes louder, celebratory. Popping corks of champagne bottles, applause. Will keeps his eyes shut and face down into the pillow.

In and -

"You missed the cake," He jumps at the sound of his voice, scrambles to his feet with a sharp retort on his tongue for whoever intruded, that is, until he sees who now leans against his bedroom doorway, a small plate full of cake in his hand and the same amused smirk on his lips as the one from downstairs, only this one isn't hiding. Will wants him gone the moment he sees him.

Will wants him the moment he sees him.

"Go away, Hannibal." He hates how childish he sounds when the words leave his lips. Like a sulky child trying to get it's way, Hannibal's smirk only widens as he brings a delicate forkful of cake up to his mouth, pausing an inch before it passes his lips. His eyes on Will. "But don't you want any cake, Will?" The silver fork passes his lips.

Will's face burns as he watches the older man eat the cake slice and then deliberately trail his tongue around the fork, lapping at the leftover cream until it was all gone. The pink muscle retreating back out of sight as Will watched the scene unfold, helpless and slowly hardening in his trousers.

"It's really quite good," Hannibal says, as innocent as a child playing in the snow in the depths of winter. Will never felt such a strong burn of hatred towards one man as Hannibal collected another piece of the cake onto his fork and took the tentative two steps towards Will, holding the fork out for him to have a taste.

They stare at each other. Unflattering wills of opposing sides. "Be a good boy, Will." Hannibal coos, edging the forkful of cake closer to Will's lips after several seconds had dragged by.

"Good boy," The praise slips out once Will has grudgingly accepted the offered cake, it's as good as Hannibal would suggest, fluffy and sweet with the underlying tang from the lemon drizzle. Will moans around the fork, looking up to Hannibal's blazing eyes that watch his face so carefully. Will flushes when he sees. "Good boy." Hannibal praises again, taking back the fork as he does.

"Hannibal?" It's his father's voice, calling somewhere distant in the house. The tension breaks between them. "Will," Suddenly there's a knock on his bedroom door and they both stop breathing, waiting to see if they will be discovered.

"Have you seen Hannibal? Y'know, from earlier?" His father asks cluelessly from the other side of the door, Will looks at Hannibal and sees the calculation in his eye, calculating how he may play the situation out if his father were to open the door. Will knows as well as Hannibal does that there would be no explaining why they would both be hiding away in Will's room.

"I saw him in the garden," Will says, the lie tumbling from his lips, eyes fixed to Hannibal's. "Having a smoke below my window," His father makes a sound, low muffles from outside his room and then, "Thanks," They listen for the sound of his retreating footsteps before either man look away from each other. When they do and once Will is sure they are safe from discovery, he leaps to his feet and goes for his bedroom window.

"Go out this way," He hisses across the room as he pushes his window open and checks below to make sure the garden was empty. "Incase someone's on the stairs," Will says, looking back at Hannibal who looks doubtfully at the window route Will has suggested.

"You can climb down the bones," Will says, as if the presence of a few vines make the considerable drop to the ground reasonable. "The things I do for you," Hannibal says, shaking his head as he places the leftover cake on Will's bedside table. Will only has the urge to deck him over the head. He resists, only just.

"Next time don't sneak into my room," Will hisses once Hannibal is out his window and carefully lowering himself to the vines, though he spares Will a glowing grin as he goes. "I'll make it up to you," The promise only makes Will want to slam his window shut all the sooner. Or maybe slam his lisp against Hannibal's.

Hannibal Lecter was as unpredictable as Will remembered him to be, much to his excitement.


End file.
